


Stay

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Crying, Fear, Fire, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sobbing, avery risks his life, burn - Freeform, burning bus, church bus on fire, dislocated shoulder, flames, gay main character, gay relationship, gay relationships, jackson risks his life, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Jackson goes into a burning church bus to save a little girl. But then the bus explodes and Mark believes that it's the end.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on season 9, episode 24

"Has anyone seen Hunt and Avery!?"

The question wasn't uncommon, surgeons were constantly going missing in Seattle Grace.

But then Mark heard the news. He heard a whispering that Jackson and Owen were last seen when they had been pulling survivors from the burning church bus in the parking lot. And that's when everything clicked.

Mark wasn’t entirely sure what happened next. He just… ran. He ran as fast as he could, he legs cramping slightly as he bounded across the tile floor.

Jackson and Owen had never come inside.

Mark could just barely hear the rest of his friends behind him as he arrived outside. It was raining hard, but the gas fire was still going strong.

Mark shielded his face with his hands to block the water and the heat.

“Hunt! Avery!” he screamed.

Mark’s head was filled with sounds, none of which he could pinpoint

_White noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_Heat_

_Fire_

_Burn_

_Explosion_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

A figure, shadowy and hidden behind the clouds of smoke, emerged. Mark knew that figure the moment he saw it. He’d never forget that figure.

Owen.

Sloan tried to rush forward, but Alex’s hand was on his wrist and he couldn’t move.

He was screaming, but he couldn’t hear himself. He couldn’t feel the words leaving his throat until his vocal chords began to burn and sting from the strain. He was just a helpless baby animal, lying in wait.

Owen’s hands were on his hips and Mark’s face hit the taller man’s shoulder as he was pulled into a tight hug.

Owen whispered something Mark couldn’t hear, but he assumed it was some kind of comfort.

Then Owen was gone again, rushing toward the hospital to check on his patients and get everyone inside.

“Avery!” Mark screamed again, hoping that another figure would appear in that smoke. But Alex tugged his wrist.

“Mark, we have to go! The bus is going to blow and if we aren’t out in about ten seconds, we’re going with it!” Alex yelled.

Mark pulled against Alex’s hold. He was still screaming. “Avery! Avery!” his voice cracked.

Moments later, the bus was devoured in flames and Mark swore his heart stop beating. His vision was blurred with tears and he yanked his arm from Alex’s fingers.

“Jackson!” Mark screamed, as loud as his throat would allow. It was painful to make noise but, he couldn’t care less.

Jackson was in that bus and that bus exploded.

Then Mark was running again; running toward the bus, and toward the flames. He couldn’t breathe. He was so close, so close that if he just took a few more bounds maybe- maybe he could find him.

But then Owen’s body was on his and he was pulled to the ground and he curled so far into himself that he could feel his own heavy breathing on his feet.

“Jack-Jackson- he was-“ Mark stuttered.

Owen pulled Mark’s body closer, squeezing him as tight as possible. “Shh, shh, I know.”

Mark was crying now, and he could feel Owen shaking with his own sobs.

“Jackso-o-on,” Mark sobbed shakily, trying again to call for the other man.

Owen’s rough skinned hands dug into his biceps, pulling Mark from the hard concrete.

“Please, honey,” Owen begged. “We have to get away. We have to get inside.”

Sloan put his head down, going almost completely limp as Hunt dragged him aside, toward the hospital.

“I’ve got him,” Alex muttered.

Owen released Mark partially, keeping one hand against his back. “Get him to the on-call room.”

Mark was just lost. He didn’t know what was happening and he could barely process the area he was in, so it was an extreme shock when Alex froze in his tracks, less than a foot from the front door.

The older man looked up from the ground, turning to where Karev was facing.

There was a shadow in the smoke, tall and thin, seemingly holding another body in its arms.

A rush of hope washed over Mark’s body.

“Is that-“ Alex took a step away from the hospital.

Owen was at the figure’s side in moments, snatching whatever it was holding, which turned out to be a small child.

“Evie! Evie, sweetie, you’re okay!” one of the patients cried out.

Owen handed the kid to her mother before turning back to the fire.

The body finally came into view and Mark’s heart stopped again. He ripped from Alex’s arms and ran forward at full speed, barreling into the other creature.

“JACKSON!” he screamed.

Jackson’s arm was immediately around Mark’s back, squeezing him against his chest. “Mark- I-“ Jackson swallowed hard, then coughed. “I can’t-“

“I thought you died!” Mark yelped, slapping Jackson’s chest. “You could have died, what the hell were you thinking!?”

Avery backed up, wincing as Mark’s hands hit his shoulder.

“Mark-Mark- Ow!” he pulled away. “I think I dislocated my shoulder.”

The older immediately removed himself from his best friend’s body. “Oh my god,” he muttered. “Come on. Let’s get inside. Inside.”

 

Jackson’s arm had been relocated and was now in a sling. He was tired and overheated and in pain and wanted nothing more than a nap.

Mark lead the smaller man to the on-call room and lowered him to a bunk on the floor.

“Let me stay?” Mark whispered near Jackson’s neck as he held him close to his body.

Jackson looked shocked for a moment, but snuggled into the mattress and pulled the blanket over his chest. “Stay.”

Mark slid under the covers, laying his head on Avery’s shoulder.

“I thought you were gone,” Mark whispered.

“I know,” Jackson spun around so he was facing the other man. “I know.”


End file.
